La nuit la plus longue
by GabyLC
Summary: [OS] Noriko attend. Elle sait que c'est pour cette nuit, et cela l'angoisse. OS sur les Nittle Grasper, plus Tatsuha en guest.


**Disclaimer :**Certaines choses ne changent pas : par exemple, Gravitation appartient toujours à Maki Murakami, et je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant ces fics !

**Avertissement :** Sous entendus yaoi, mais si vous lisez Gravitation, je suppose que ça ne vous dérange pas XD

**Note :** Wa ! J'ai jamais écrit une fic aussi vite je crois XD A peine une heure... O.o **  
**

* * *

**LA NUIT LA PLUS LONGUE**

-

Minuit était passé depuis longtemps, mais Noriko contemplait toujours la lune depuis le toit de NG Production, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Elle pressentait que c'était pour ce soir, mais elle attendait la confirmation de Tohma. Il ne devait d'ailleurs pas tarder à la rejoindre, elle lui avait fixé rendez-vous ici-même.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de sursauter quand le blond fit son apparition, laissant la porte métallique de l'escalier claquer contre le mur de béton. L'horrible boucan sembla résonner longtemps à travers la nuit silencieuse. Noriko secoua la tête, essayant de chasser son angoisse. Elle n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire, tout allait bien se passer. Il fallait qu'elle s'en persuade en tout cas. Tohma s'avança en silence jusqu'à elle, contrastant de manière plutôt effrayante avec son entrée fracassante. La jeune femme ne put réprimer un frisson ; c'était peine perdue, elle n'arriverait jamais à se détendre.

« C'est bien pour ce soir. Mais tu le savais déjà, non ? »

Ces quelques mots tordirent l'estomac de Noriko. Ce moment était inévitable, elle le savait, mais elle ne savait pas si elle voulait le repousser, ou au contraire qu'il arrive le plus vite possible. Enfin maintenant, tout cela ne dépendait plus d'elle. Elle n'éprouvait pourtant aucun soulagement.

« Ryuichi doit être chez Tatsuha à l'heure qu'il est… cru bon d'ajouter le blond, levant lui aussi les yeux vers la lune particulièrement brillante  
- Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ?  
- Ce n'est plus de notre ressort à présent. Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire autant.  
- Je sais… »

L'angoisse serait trop la gorge de la jeune femme pour qu'elle puisse continuer. Elle continua à scruter les astres en silence, comme si elle y cherchait un appui, un soutien, ou n'importe quoi d'autre susceptible de la rassurer. De longues et pesantes minutes passèrent, de leur pas lourd et lent. L'atmosphère même semblait figée, et pas un souffle de vent ne passait dans l'air du soir. Noriko n'y tenant plus, elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

« C'est bientôt l'heure. Je ne peux plus attendre, alors je vais marcher un peu. Ils m'en voudront si je suis en avance. »

Tohma attendit encore quelques secondes, perplexe. Lui non plus n'était pas aussi serein qu'il voulait le laisser paraître. Il n'était pas sûr du tout que Tatsuha soit à la hauteur de leurs espérances. Si le jeune moine échouait, Nittle Grasper en pâtirait à coup sûr. Il n'aurait pas dû penser aux conséquences d'un échec, il le savait, mais les pires scénarios ne cessaient de se dessiner dans son esprit tourmenté. Il n'avait finalement qu'un hâte : que cette nuit d'attente et d'anxiété se termine au plus vite !

**¤¤¤¤**

Les deux musiciens de Nittle Grasper avaient finalement décidé de se rendre à Kyoto en train. Ils n'étaient pas en possession de tous leurs moyens, cela se voyait à leurs mains moites et à leurs sursauts au moindre petit bruit. Dans ces conditions, prendre la voiture était plus que déconseillé. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir un accident de la circulation… Ce serait trop bête.

De la gare de Kyoto au temple des Uesugi, ils préférèrent marcher, avec le vague espoir que l'activité physique parviendrait à relâcher un peu la pression accumulée. Peine perdue, plus ils approchaient de leur destination, plus leurs craintes s'amplifiaient. Ils étaient partagés entre le désir de faire demi-tour, ou au contraire de courir pour arriver plus vite. Or, il est bien connu que quand deux forces égales s'opposent, elles s'annulent. Ils continuaient donc de leur pas tranquille… en apparence.

L'aube pointait à peine, teintant tout de rouge, quand ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'imposante bâtisse. Ils étaient pile à l'heure. Leur démarche se fit un peu plus saccadée et ils accélérèrent finalement jusqu'à un pavillon un peu à l'écart, au fond du vaste parc de la propriété. Par tous les Kami, pourquoi Ryuichi n'avait-il pas de téléphone portable ? Quand ils se trouvèrent face au mince panneau de papier marquant l'entrée du petit bâtiment, leur désarroi avait atteint son paroxysme. Ce fut Tohma qui trouva le courage, après avoir déglutit bruyamment, de frapper quelques coups légers pour qu'on vienne leur ouvrir.

Ce fut Ryuichi qui vint les accueillir, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Une grande partie de la pression qui pesait lourdement sur les épaules des deux musiciens s'envola subitement. Ainsi, tout se présentait pour le mieux ! Le chanteur les fit entrer, les rassurant, tout était prêt, ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire, Tatsuha les attendaient tous les trois dans la petite pièce de derrière. Noriko n'était pas tout à fait rassurée, attendant de voir pour y croire. Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour tous mettre par terre après tout. Heureusement, quand elle pénétra dans l'antre du jeune moine, tous ses doutes la quittèrent.

La cérémonie qui conférait leur éternelle jeunesse au Nittle Grasper allait pouvoir se dérouler dans les meilleures conditions : ils avaient enfin trouvé un nouveau moine capable de maitriser ce genre de magie.


End file.
